


Christmas Gifts

by ShippingRat



Series: Roadtrip One-Shots bc i cannn [1]
Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: M/M, am making this up as i write so im sowwy uwu, anyways yea stan roadtrip, hella bi, hella gay, its christmas - Freeform, merry crimbo, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingRat/pseuds/ShippingRat
Summary: [based off of today's vlog- https://youtu.be/b37EJn03SBI]=+=The boys start opening their gifts they had gotten each other, and Jack basically finds his boyfriend too cute and passes out,,





	Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> yo it's crimbo merry crimbooo  
> yea pls enjoy  
> also i ship most ships from roadtrip so pls ask if u want a specific ship  
> and yes this will be romantic  
> and no i don't believe any of the ships are real from RT *cough* jacklyn *cough*  
> u wot mate  
> r u havin a giggle  
> okay go enjoy the story lemon bois

"Not going to lie, i'm pretty terrified of the results, but hey-ho." Andy laughs nervously, and sits on the sofa between Jack and Rye, facing Mikey and Brook.

 

"You should be." Mikey jokes, knowing Brook got Andy for secret santa.

-

"Okay, who wants to open theirs first?" Jack asks, his green eyes shining with child-like excitement.

 

"Wait, we're opening them in order?" Andy mumbles quietly, his expression showing surprise.

 

"I think _you_ should go first, Mike." Jack attempts to hold in a laugh- and fails miserably as Mikey shrugs and goes to pick up the large plastic bag with the words ' **MIKEY MOO** ' scribbled on with seemingly drying-out black marker.

 

"Woah, it's not half heavy, mate.." The raven-haired man grunts as he places the item on his lap.

 

Everyone watches as Mikey took the box out of the bag, and pulls out a giant piggy bank.

 

"Awe, thanks." He smiles warmly at the gift.

 

 

 

\--

_See, the plan was that Jack was going to grab the piggy bank and smash it as a joke when Mikey opened it-_

_but as soon as Jack saw the genuine appreciation and love written all over his boyfriend's expression, he faltered._

_There was no way he could go through with it_

\--

 

 

"Jack, mate?"

 

"Jonk?"

 

Jack shook his head fiercely, and looked around as if he had been passed out and didn't know where he was.

 

"You like, legit just passed out..Bro, you okay?" Rye's brows furrow, expressing concern.

 

"Yeah, yeah, i'm good. Just caught up in my thoughts.." Jack's heart almost stopped when he saw Mikey's deer-in-headlights expression.

 

"D'awe, now look, you've worried your boyfriend." Andy smiled cheekily, lightening the awkward mood.

 

Jack stood up and placed the piggy bank on the nearest table, before literally sitting on Mikey's lap, laying his legs over the side of the sofa, and hugging him lovingly, burying his head into the older one's comfy shoulder.

 

"Sorry, babe." Jack felt extremely guilty for concerning Mikey- since he knows how sensitive and worried he can be for no particular reason.

 

Mikey stroked his hair and kissed his cheek.

 

"'s okay, baby. Thank you for the gift." Mikey smiled, and laid his chin atop of his boyfriend's head of hair.

 

Rye, Brook and Andy all pretended to be sick at the lovey-dovey gestures, but were all secretly glad that Jack was okay and that Mikey was okay, too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

the one wearing the dark hoodie is my fave Mikey 

the one wearing the cute jumper is the absolute cutie himself, Jack

just bc i find this picture cute

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT ROADTRIP IF YOU CAN P L E A S E, THEY'RE AN EPIC BOYBAND AND HAVE AWESOME COVERS AND AMAZING ORIGINAL MUSIC. THEY JUST DID A COVER OF QUEEN'S BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY THAT I'VE BEEN CONSTANTLY REPLAYING SINCE THEY POSTED IT.  
> LINK TO THE BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY COVER IS HERE IF YOU WANT TO SIMPLY CHECK THEM OUT PLS-  
> https://youtu.be/nY-v09TT1SQ
> 
> don't judge me i'm a white man's whore  
> (pls get that reference bc it kind of makes me sound racist without context)


End file.
